ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's Studio Kingdom (Canada)
Disney's Studio Kingdom is the second of four theme parks built at the Walt Disney World Resort in Vaughan, Ontario, Canada on June 16, 2024. Spanning 320 acres, it is dedicated to show business, going behind-the-scenes, drawing inspiration from the heyday of Hollywood. The lands '' '''Hollywood Boulevard' Hollywood Boulevard, inspired by the street in Los Angeles, serves as the park's main entrance and operates in the same vein as Main Street, U.S.A. at Magic Kingdom; being lined with themed streetscape facades and venues selling Disney merchandise and park services. Guests enter through the main entrance gate, which resembles the Pan-Pacific Auditorium. Near the park's gate is a recreation of the Crossroads of the World tower. Live street entertainment and seasonal parades travel down the main street throughout the day. Seasonally (around Christmas) the area is heavily decorated with the Osborne Family Spectacle of Dancing Lights. Hollywood Gardens This is the "hub" of the park is an 10 acre hub. The land features Hollywood-themed gardens as well as rides and attractions just as you exit out the Buena Vista Street of Hollywood Boulevard area. It will celebrate the wonders of Hollywood and the Movies of imagination, as guests leave everyday life behind to enjoy the five whimsical gardens. Guests will take a spin on the Hollywood Carousel, and enjoy the area’s iconic Disney entertainment, including Chinese Theater stage shows and “World of Color: A Nighttime Spectacular of Magic, Light & Color.” From several places in this land, guests will enjoy “Disney's Lights Camera Action Parade,” an exciting parade with its own musical soundtrack and colorful performers on the longest parade route in a Disney park. The Castle is Grauman's Chinese Theater which houses the Great Movie Ride, a dark ride paying homage to several classic films, & TCL Chinese Theater, a 4-D Theater with Added Effects, which play Runaway Brain Starring Mickey Mouse & Minnie Mouse. This land will contain five individual gardens with themes of family, friendship and fun: Garden of the Movies, Adventure Garden, Animation Garden, Disney Junior Garden and Grauman's Chinese Theater Garden. Each garden will be filled with engaging activities, floral and woodland displays, and playful photo opportunities. At night, Hollywood Gardens will become dreamy, with music and a cascade of twinkling lights in every garden. Sci-Fi City Animation Courtyard Animation Courtyard is home to attractions based on films and characters created by Walt Disney Animation Studios & Disney Junior. next to Disney Channel Backlot. Disney Channel Backlot Muppet Courtyard Pixar Studios Production Courtyard Production Courtyard's theme revolves around the production aspect of Hollywood movies and the Hollywood mythos, including movie legends. The land contains four distinct parts: Pandora–The World of Avatar, Marvel Courtyard, G-Force Studios & Lucasfilm. Backlot The Backlot is themed after actual movie backlots with an industrial theme and is very plain. This lot showcases the high thrills of movies and is targeted toward older children and adults with thrilling attractions. The Backlot also features soundtracks from blockbusters. Seasonally (around Christmas) the area is heavily decorated with the Osborne Family Spectacle of Dancing Lights. Category:Disney World Canada